ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nunchucks of Lightning
The Nunchucks of Lightning are one of the Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Jay. Power When gyrated rapidly, the Nunchucks gain a high amount of power and causes a large frenzy of uncontrollable energy that can be used by shooting lightning. This power was used to turn on the Bounty's engines and electronic devices. They also transform into Jay's Storm Fighter when used with a certain technique (techniques are probably unique to each person, this is evidenced by Wu's words "let your heart guide you"). History The Nunchucks were first used by the First Spinjitzu Master along with the other three Golden Weapons to create Ninjago. Garmadon's Banishment When the First Spinjitzu Master passed, he entrusted the weapons to his two sons, Garmadon and Wu. However, Garmadon tried to steal the weapons for his own selfish ends, Wu confronting him before he could successfully flee. After Wu defeated his brother, he banished him to The Underworld, hiding the weapons later. Ninja Discovery When Sensei Wu's four Ninja, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay were searching for the Golden Weapons to prevent Lord Garmadon from collecting them, they discovered the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. As the Ninja climbed, they realized that they were being followed by the Skulkin, although when they reached the top and retrieved the Nunchucks, they encountered the Lightning Dragon, immediately jumping off and using Jay's gliders to escape. In Samukai's Hands In the Forest of Tranquility, the Ninja were ambushed by Samukai, who stole the three Golden Weapons they had obtained. Samukai then took the weapons to the Underworld to retrieve the Sword of Fire from Sensei Wu. However, when Samukai defeated Sensei Wu and wielded all four Weapons at once, the power of the Weapons was too great for him to handle, causing him to disintegrate and create a portal for Lord Garmadon to escape through. In The Defense of Ninjago After Lord Garmadon had escaped the Underworld, each Ninja took up the weapon corresponding to their element, leaving Jay in possession of the Nunchucks of Lightning. The Lightning Dragon, Wisp, guarded the weapon by becoming Jay's mount and pet. The Overlord's Ultimate Weapon The Nindroids succeed getting the Weapons of Spinjitzu and have burnt them into the Overlord's ultimate weapon. Later, the Golden Master starts to destroy New Ninjago City with his newly formed mech—made out of the gold from the Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the Nindroids were not the only ones to escape; the Ninja have used their Elemental Shields, and have traveled out of space. The Golden Master gets frustrated, and plans to defeat the Ninja. He now preforms his own Spinjitzu, trying to stop the Ninja from going into The Temple of Fortitude. He, however, fails. The Heroes of Ninjago put on armor to resist the Golden Power from him. He, somehow, grabs all the Ninja except Zane. The White Ninja eventually destroys him and the Overlord. Ninjago.com Description Held together by a bolt of lightning, these Nunchucks are pure energy. Fast and powerful, they lightning strike first, and thunder boom after. Master them, and you’ll control the storm. They’re one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu that helped create Ninjago. Set Appearances *2259 Skull Motorbike *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2506 Skull Truck *2507 Fire Temple *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *850632 Samurai Accessory Set Gallery WeaponsStory.png NunchucksStory.png Nunchucks of lightning ep.3.png|Jay receiving the Nunchucks Stormfighter.png|The Nunchucks in a vehicle JayDimensions2.png|In LEGO Dimensions with Jay Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Objects Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Destroyed Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninja's weapons